Dark Surfer
The Dark Surfer is the third main antagonist, as well as the final antagonist in the TV show; Super Hero Squad. Appearance Dark Surfer looks exactly like Silver Surfer with a few differences. Dark Surfer's skin color and surfboard are dark silver, and his eyes are now green. He remains muscular, shiny and yet speaks with the same voice. He now wields the Infinity Sword, and Infinity Gauntlet. History Dark Surfer was originally the Silver Surfer but at the end of first season, Silver Surfer became Galactus' Herald once again. He left the planet Earth with Galactus, in hopes he could find barren planets and feed them to Galactus. Before they left, Iron Man decided to give Silver Surfer the Infinity Sword for protection. Shortly after, Galactus informed that the Silver Surfer disappeared without a trace. The Silver Surfer was slowly becoming corrupted and more power hungry when he grabbed the Infinity Sword. He then imprisoned Ronan the Accuser to prevent him from telling anyone that he's gone rogue. After Thanos acquired all the Infinity Gems and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, Silver Surfer emerged to "assist" the Superhero Squad. However, Surfer revealed that he was there to steal the Gauntlet. After he successfully stole the Infinity Gauntlet, he then imprisoned Thanos in the Soul Stone. With the powers of the Infinity Sword and Infinity Gauntlet, Dark Surfer was more powerful than ever. He caused multiple problems throughout the entire Universe, such as destroying a huge portion of the Universe, and even sent Iron Man, Falcon, Thor, Wolverine, Hulk, and Scarlet Witch into different dimensions. While the Super Hero Squad were scattered into different dimensions, the Dark Surfer used his powers to move the Earth out of it's orbit. By doing so, the Earth got further and further from the Sun, resulting in the Earth getting colder and colder. The Dark Surfer continued to spread chaos throughout. He even came across another character that rival his own ability; The Impossible Man. Eventually Doctor Doom wanted the powers of the Dark Surfer. So he, along with his minions; Abomination, and M.O.D.O.K., teamed up with Molecule Man, Nebula, and Volcana. Molecule Man, Volcana, and Nebula would distract the Dark Surfer, while Doom would slip a device that can drain cosmic energy, near the Surfer and drain the Surfer's powers. However, the device overheated, because the Dark Surfer had too much power. He then flung all but Dr. Doom to the ends of the universe. Doom begged for mercy, but the Dark Surfer sent him to the end of the Universe, right near the Infinity Pool. Eventually the Super Hero Squad figured out how to defeat the Dark Surfer. They did this by using their own factors to outmatch the power of the Infinity Gems. After the Super Hero Squad managed to defeat the Dark Surfer, they thought that everything to go back to normal. However, the Dark Surfer had a secondary plan encase he was defeated. He had the Infinity Sword and the Infinity Gems teleport into the Cosmic Infinity Pool. Iron Man managed to find them, but Dr. Doom grabbed them too. The two clashed, resulting in the Infinity Sword and Gems, to shatter in thousands of Infinity Fractals. The Fractal then restored the entire universe and revered the Dark Surfer back into the Silver Surfer. After reverting back into his original state, the Silver Surfer apologized for what he's done, but had to pay for his crimes against the entire universe. Despite this, Iron Man told him when he's done with his sentences, the Silver Surfer is always welcomed back to the Super Hero Squad. Gallery Dark Surfer Photokinesis.png|The Dark Surfer controlling an object with intense power. Dark Surfer Ignore.png|The Dark Surfer explains to the Mayor that he is puny, weak and useless. Dark Surfer Enraged.png|The Dark Surfer enraged Dark Surfer Purified.jpg|The Dark Surfer before corruption. But also after defeat and becoming his true self. Dark Surfer Wielding.png|The Dark Surfer wielding the Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Sword. Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omnipotents Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Forms Category:Alter-Ego Category:Teleporters Category:Speedster Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Aliens Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains